matchmaker
by interstellaire
Summary: Natasha never thought she needed a matchmaker to go out with Steve.


**summary: **Natasha never thought she needed a matchmaker to go out with Steve.

**rating: **PG

**disclaimer: **i don't own marvel

**characters: **steve/nat, wanda

**author's notes: **i wanted to write a steve/nat for a while now, and wanted it to be cute and laid back. enjoy ;)

—

"Nat!"

She looks up to see Steve's beaming face, and she can't help the small smile that graces her lips.

"You look happy, Rogers," the redhead observes, and Natasha feels the excitement radiating off him as he sits on the chair behind the counter. She flicks off the stove, and brings her gaze back up to the blonde.

Steve bobs his head, grin widening and says, "So…you know how I applied to an art's school, a few months back?" Natasha nods, remembering the look on his face when she encouraged him to apply – how shocked he was that she believed he could have something normal in between their lives of saving the world. "I got in!"

Steve is practically bouncing as her face splits into a wide, proud smile.

"I knew you would!" Natasha exclaims, and she places a hand over Steve's. "Now, who told you to apply?" she asks wryly with a smirk. Steve intertwines their hands – like he's so used to doing these days – and flashes her that shit-eating grin she loves.

"You did." Natasha's breath catches in her throat as he meets her eyes, and she wonders why they haven't said anything about this – _thing _between them; basically everyone in Tony's tower is aware of what she and Steve have, and a part of her wants to define this – wants to _know _what this is, but another small part is afraid of what might happen to their relationship if they _do _define it.

"Ahem," a voice chokes out, and her head turns to see Sam leaning against the kitchen doorway with his arms folded. "Can today's chefs _please_ make dinner? The Tin Man and my stomach are having a growling match." Natasha rolls her eyes.

"Tony has Burger King on speed dial," Steve points out, awkwardly releasing her hand with tinted cheeks. "He's not exactly starving if he didn't order a burger yet."

Sam sighs, and asks, "Do I have to call in the big guns to get you to cook?" Natasha raises an eyebrow.

"Who's the 'big guns'?" she quips. Sam turns back towards the hallway, shouts a loud, "they don't want to make dinner" – Natasha can hear Clint's groans and Pietro's protests in the background – and Wanda walks in, heading straight for the counter.

"She's the big guns," Sam points to her, and Natasha hears Steve let out a soft chuckle. "_Please _tell me you're going to make dinner – the lovebirds won't do it, and we can't order takeout for the fifth time this week."

Wanda hums, obviously fighting a smile. "Yes, yes, I'll make dinner." Sam breathes an audible sigh of relief, and looks up to the ceiling.

"Thank God," he says, and runs back out into the hallway. "The kid's making us dinner!" he shouts, and the cheers from the living room and Wanda's affronted look is enough to put a smile on her face.

"Двадцать два года, а тебя все еще называют ребенком," the brunette mutters, and Natasha laughs, swinging an arm over her shoulders.

"Our impatient friends are hungry. You helping me?" the redhead asks, and the girl rolls her eyes fondly.

"_No, _the question is, are _you _helping _me?" _

Natasha smirks, and points to the pot on the stove. "I already started." Wanda folds her arms.

"There's nothing in there but water, Nat," she says, and Natasha grins.

"Okay, you got me," she admits, putting her hands up in surrender. There's a sudden thud in the distance, coming from the living room, and Steve sighs before standing up.

"Let me go make sure they don't rip each other apart in there," he says. Natasha watches him leave, and she sort of zones out until she feels a prod at her shoulder. She turns towards Wanda, who has a way too smug grin on her face.

"What do you want?" Natasha asks, quirking an eyebrow. Wanda mimics the motion.

"Do you really want to know?" The redhead nods, curiosity getting the better of her. "I _want _you to tell Steve how you feel, go out, get married, have kids, live happily ever after–" she cuts herself off at the spy's shocked expression.

Natasha blinks, and the brunette shrugs.

"You asked," she says simply, clearly unashamed of her answer.

Natasha composes herself – as a spy should – and opens the fridge. "Why would you think Steve and I have feelings for each other?" She hears Wanda groan.

"It's obvious, Nat – even Peter noticed it, and he's only been here twice." Natasha feels heat rise to her cheeks.

"Peter is a really smart kid," she defends weakly.

Wanda scoffs, and says, "Even _Pietro_ noticed it, and my brother moves too fast to pay attention to anything – other than Darcy, I guess." Natasha's lips turn upwards.

"He finally ask her out yet?" she asks, and Wanda narrows her eyes.

"Don't change the subject," the girl says, "this is about you and Steve being too shy to say anything about this thing between you two."

Natasha sighs, rubbing her wrists nervously – she thought she was being pretty subtle in terms of hiding her feelings for Steve, but apparently, everyone seems to know about it.

"Why don't you tell him, Nat?" Wanda asks softly.

"It's not that I don't want to," Natasha starts, and she bites her lower lip. "I do, it's just…I don't know how to approach it, and I don't know how _he _feels, yet."

Wanda nods. "But, you'll never know if you never ask," she counters. The redhead runs her fingers through her hair.

"You know how nice he is," the redhead says. "I don't want to pressure him into something he doesn't want to be apart of."

"Natasha," the girl lets out a laugh, "we've all seen the way he looks at you. He doesn't look at me, or Maria, or Pepper like that."

Natasha grins. "Good, because I'm pretty sure Barnes, Wilson and Stark would all lose their shit if he did." Wanda shakes her head with a smile.

"So…you'll tell him?" she asks, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Natasha rolls her eyes playfully, and says, "I'll think about it. For now, let's just make our moody friends food." The brunette grins and nods – it might be Natasha's imagination, but she's pretty sure she saw a mischievous glint in the girl's eyes.

–

Natasha flops onto the couch next to Steve, and he turns his head towards her with a tired smile.

"How was your first day?" she asks, and his face brightens.

"It was amazing," he says with a content sigh. "I learned so much more than I thought I would. Thank you for making me apply, Nat."

Natasha smiles. "No problem." She thinks back to the conversation she had in the kitchen with Wanda – about asking Steve about _them, _but now's probably not the best time. He's happy, and she can't just spring something new on him – it wouldn't be fair.

As if hearing her thoughts (which she probably was), Wanda bursts into the room with a grin.

"Hey," she says, almost breathlessly. "How'd it go?" she asks to Steve, and the blonde beams.

"It went great. What're you so happy about?"

"Are you free on Friday?" Wanda asks abruptly. Steve furrows his eyebrows, probably recalling his calendar.

"Yeah," he says. "What's–" The brunette turns to Natasha.

"Are _you_ free on Friday?" Natasha nods, and Wanda's smile widens.

"Great!" she exclaims, "'cause I'm not. Have fun on your date!" The girl runs back out of the room, and leaves Natasha gaping – if she looked, she's pretty sure she'd see Steve doing the same.

"Did she just–" she hears Steve say.

Natasha turns to him. "So…she set us up. Where we going?"

Steve chuckles. "Yeah, I guess she did," he takes her hand and threads their fingers together. "And anywhere's perfect as long as you're there."

Natasha sends a mental thanks to Wanda.

—

**more author's notes: **i'm so sorry for the wait, i was supposed to post this like last week, but i didn't know what to write. anyway, hope you enjoyed! ps - pietro's alive cause i miss him.

**translations: **

Двадцать два года, а тебя все еще называют ребенком - twenty-two years old, and you still get called a kid

i used google translate, so i apologize for any mistakes


End file.
